A Little Work Goes a Long Way
by A.Eelif
Summary: Shunsui is behind on paperwork nothing new there. Ukitake is there to help of course, but what happens when the calm 13th Captain gets a little excited. Read this and you'll know the answer.


I do not own Bleach, the characters or any of the settings.

* * *

><p>Hiya, peeps! This story took me entirely too long to write. I had so much going on around here. My little brother came home from Arkansas to visit and my aunt came to visit from Texas. Not to mention, I've been getting ready for a wedding…not my own wedding. I'm a bridesmaid for a friend. Excuses I know, but it is finished and waiting for you to read it.<p>

* * *

><p>A few things about the story first… this is very PWP and Ukitake may be a little OOC, but honestly when you think about it don't we all act different around our closest friend then we do around anyone else and his secret turn on has been activated so that makes a difference too. So, if you look at it that way then maybe he isn't so OOC. I'll let you decide. As always, whatever you decide please review and tell me how I did, but don't be a meanie. I like constructive criticism if it is done professionally. Okay, I'm shutting up now…read!<p>

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake was used to watching his best friend rush to finish the work he should have started weeks ago and should have finished the night before. Shunsui Kyoraku had to be the biggest procrastinator he knew…how he had managed to stay on Head Captain Yamamoto's good side was beyond anything Ukitake could comprehend. The white haired Captain lets out a bored sigh seeing as how he'd been in the Squad Eight barracks all day babying Shunsui into starting the mountainous pile of paperwork he needed to finish by tomorrow morning.<p>

Nanao had been ill for the past two days and had asked Ukitake to keep an eye on her Captain and make sure he finished his paperwork. The thirteenth Captain was no stranger to this considering Shunsui had been a procrastinator even back in their Academy days and he was always coaxing his friend into finishing his assignments. The problem with today, however, was that Ukitake had fallen out of practice since Nanao had become Shunsui's lieutenant and she was always the one to make him do his work.

The day started with Ukitake hiding all of the sake from Shunsui's view. This took a considerable amount of time because the eighth Captain had more sake than any one person should have. Next, he'd had to bodily remove Shunsui from the futon then bully him awake and shove him into the shower only to return forty-five minutes later to jostle him awake again and get him out of the shower. After the hung over Captain had been cleaned and dressed is when the whining had begun. The eighth Captain had tried to make Ukitake all kinds of compromises and promises of doing the work later. Finally, when Shunsui was certain the thirteenth Captain couldn't be swayed in his resolve to make him do his work, he sat down at his desk and began filling out the gargantuan stack of papers. Brining us back to Ukitake staring at Shunsui's back as he hunched over the desk.

The white haired shinigami had been sitting there watching his best friend work for two hours…which was impressive for Shunsui. Ukitake was glad that Shunsui was taking his work seriously for once, but it made for a very boring day. The thirteenth Captain eventually finds himself staring at the pink kimono on Shunsui's back tracing the designs with his eyes.

The more he traced those designs and watched his friend being so serious and actually working, the more turned on he found himself becoming. Then his mind began to drift to the last time he'd ripped that pink kimono off Shunsui's body in the heat of passion desperately trying to get the eighth Captain naked. He then realized that it had been a whole week since they'd last had sex. They usually had sex several times a week…mostly because Shunsui eventually always talked him into it, but this past week Nanao had kept Shunsui barricaded in the Eighth Division barracks making him finish his month's work of procrastinated work. Today, was the first day he'd been alone with his best friend all week.

Ukitake heard Shunsui curse under his breath from a mistake he'd made, but the eighth Captain just fixes the error and continues working. Ukitake tried to think of something other than the hardworking, sexy shinigami sitting in front of him, but found his mind going back to the thought of having sex with the bearded man no matter what he did. The more he thought about his best friend's soft, full lips on his, the warmth of Shunsui's naked skin against his equally naked skin, and being filled completely with the eighth Captain's throbbing cock, the hotter he got causing a very hard, throbbing problem of his own.

"Hey, Ju, can you come look at this? It doesn't make any sense and I don't know what to write down." The dark haired Captain scratches his head in confusion.

Ukitake curses to himself for having such arousing thoughts, "It can't be that difficult, Shunsui. Just answer to the best of your ability."

Shunsui lets out a grumpy sigh, "Can't you just come look at it? It'll only take a second."

"Just read it out loud." The thirteenth Captain was desperately trying to calm his raging erection down by not looking at his friend and he certainly didn't want to lean over Shunsui's shoulder to look at the paperwork.

Shunsui runs his large hand through his wavy hair in frustration, "But, it's one of those new charts with the weird grid key thingies that I haven't quite figured out yet…it'll only take a second to show me, Ju."

Ukitake lets out a defeated sigh and stands up. He walks behind Shunsui and leans over his shoulder enough to look at the paper, but not enough for his friend to notice his hard on, "This is the last time I'm going to show you this." Ukitake quickly points Shunsui in the right direction with the chart, grid, key, thingy and attempts to return to his seat, but the eighth Captain grabs his wrist preventing him from going anywhere.

"Something's wrong with you?" He looks his white haired best friend in the eyes and tightens his grip making sure Ukitake doesn't simply pull his arm away.

The thirteenth Captain averts his gaze away from Shunsui's accusing eyes, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Are you getting sick?" The dark haired shinigami's expression turns serious as his eyes question his friend far more than his words ever could.

Ukitake gives Shunsui a very confused look, "No, I'm not getting sick. Why would you think that?"

"Your skin is burning up. I can feel the heat through both of our clothes!" The smaller Soul Reaper tries once again to escape his best friend's grasp to no avail.

"You're being ridiculous, Shunsui." His pale cheeks tint with pink at the eighth Captain's comment, "There's no way my skin could be that warm."

"You're the one being ridiculous if you're sick and waiting before you go to Squad Four! You always wait saying that it isn't so bad and then you're just a coughing, bloody mess and it could have all been avoided if you weren't being stubborn!" He shoots his best friend an uncharacteristic stern look, but Ukitake's face just becomes pinker.

"I'm not sick. Now, let go of my wrist, Shunsui!" He tugs his wrist against Shunsui's hold and knows he could free himself if he really tried, but seeing as how the eighth Captain had never hurt him before, he just let his wrist remain encircled by Shunsui's large hand.

"Jushiro Ukitake, I'm serious…if you're sick I will drag you to Squad Four myself!" He pulls the white haired Captain closer to him causing Ukitake to have to twist his body in order to keep Shunsui from noticing his arousal.

"I told you that I'm not sick." Before Shunsui can argue with his best friend's statement, Ukitake presses his lips firmly to Shunsui's unsuspecting lips as he shifts his body making the eighth Captain feel the erection he'd been trying to hide previously. The kiss doesn't last long giving Shunsui barely enough time to kiss back as Ukitake pulls his lips away, "I'm just incredibly turned on."

Shunsui blinks a few times at Ukitake's boldness as he releases his turned on friend's wrist, "Okay, that explains the heat and the erection (gasp)…" He then feels the thirteenth Captain's now free hand stroke him through his pants, "And, the hand on my crotch."

The pale Captain smiles at how quickly his hand hardens his best friend's cock, "You've been working so hard…I think it's about time you took a break, Shun."

The bearded man closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh as Ukitake continues massaging him through his clothes, "Mmm, as much as I would…l-love to take a …break, Ju…you know I can't." He lets out another pleasure-filled sigh before he reluctantly grabs Ukitake's hand making him stop his pleasuring, "What's gotten into you?"

Not being able to use his hand to persuade the eighth Captain, Ukitake sticks his tongue into said Captain's ear, trailing his tongue down to the pulsing vein in his best friend's throat and places his lips there as he presses hungry kisses on and around his warm neck, "Nothing's gotten… into me. I thought…that was your job…and this is the first time…all week that I've…even seen you."

Shunsui takes a moment to respond due to the pleasant, but distracting feel of the thirteenth Captain's lips on his neck, "I realize that, but…this isn't…like you."

"I have needs…too, Shunsui." He stops kissing Shunsui as he once again finds his hand free and continues where he left off on the bearded shinigami's clothed erection, "Needs that you have been neglecting."

The eighth Captain bucks his hips up to gain more friction with that hand he's so familiar with before he notices what he's doing and stops himself, "But, I have three weeks worth of (gasp)…paperwork to finish by…by tomorrow morning."

"Since, when do you turn down sex for paperwork?" Ukitake finally manages to slip his hand into Shunsui's pants and wrap his fingers tightly around his friend's stiff shaft and begins pumping his hand slowly up and down.

A moan escapes Shunsui's lips as he uses all his willpower not to throw the smaller man down on the floor and fuck him senseless, "Who are you and…and what did you (moan) do with my…best friend?" He bites his bottom lip to stop the loud groan from slipping out of his mouth, "And…since when do you…turn down me working (sigh)…to h-have sex?"

Ukitake continues stroking his best friend's erection and watches said friend try to stop the sounds of pleasure from leaving his mouth, "Am I not allowed to have these urges for you?"

"Y-you are, but (moan)…you've never been so…f-forward with them…before." The eighth Captain throws his head back making his straw hat fall to the floor when he feels Ukitake's thumb slide over the head of his leaking cock and spread the fluid down the shaft.

The white haired shinigami smirks at the condition he's gotten Shunsui in and begins pumping him a little faster causing the eighth Captain to give up his restraint and buck helplessly into Ukitake's hand, "You've never given me the chance to be forward before, considering you try to mount me every time I so much as bend over."

"I-I do not." Ukitake's shoots him a disbelieving look making Shunsui's cheeks redden, "Okay, I do, but…w-what about my (sigh)…my paperwork?"

"Let me make a deal with you before you make a mess." He licks the shell of Shunsui's ear making the bearded man shudder, "If you have sex with me, I'll do half of your paperwork and I'll give you a blowjob." He feels the eighth Captain's cock twitch in his hand at this offer.

Shunsui lets out a shuddering breath as he responds, "I thought you hated g-giving…blowjobs."

The Squad Thirteen Captain nibbles his way from Shunsui's ear down to his neck all the while still groping his now very slick cock, "I don't mind them really, it's just difficult to breathe, but I'm feeling good today." He reaches further down to fondle the eighth Captain's balls making said Captain flinch, "So, is that a yes or a no?"

A very audible gulp can be heard from the bearded man as he nods, "Yes, please yes!"

With Shunsui's answer, Ukitake removes his hand from his best friend's pants, hearing a disappointed groan , "Okay, take your clothes off and lay down." The Squad Eight Captain doesn't argue and begins taking his clothes off at the same time as Ukitake strips his own clothing off. Just before Shunsui lays down, he makes sure to grab the little tube he always carried in his robes because he never knew when he might need to talk Ukitake into having sex with him.

The thirteenth Captain takes the last of his clothes off causing Shunsui to rake his eyes over the pale naked flesh of his lover, "You're so sexy, Ju." When Ukitake doesn't make a move to come toward him, Shunsui props up on his elbows, "What are you waiting on? Bring your sexy ass over here."

An evil grin spreads across the white haired man's face, "Aren't I allowed to gaze at how sexy you are before we begin?"

"Looks to me as if you've gazed plenty while I still had my clothes on." He looks at his best friend's very strained cock and knows the thirteenth Captain had been hard longer than he'd let on.

Ukitake begins walking toward his lover slowly, "But, I only had my memories to rely on for that and memories dim severely in comparison to the real thing."

When Ukitake makes it to the supine body of his friend, he turns his back making the dark haired Captain very confused. Finally, with his back still turned, the thirteenth Captain places his feet on either side of Shunsui's body, and lowers himself down to his friend's body with his ass right in said friend's face, "W-what are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd let you get a good look at the thing that will be occupying your time in a few moments." He smiles just before lowering his mouth down around the bearded shinigami's cock. Shunsui was the only person that ever got to see the perverted side of Jushiro Ukitake and even though they'd started having sex in their dorm room at Academy years ago and plenty of times after that, it had still taken several years before the thirteenth Captain was comfortable enough to show that side of himself to his best friend.

Shunsui moans loudly as Ukitake continues bobbing his head up and down sliding his mouth and tongue over the eighth Captain's swollen cock, "Oh, gods…y-your mouth is…magical. N-no one should…should be able to…give head this…wonderfully." The dark haired shinigami then rests his eyes on the pale, beautiful ass in front of him and groans in anticipation of being balls deep in that tight ass, "Fuck…y-your ass is…magical too."

He can feel the lips of the white haired man turn up into a smile around him at the praise he'd just given out, but as the smile diminishes Ukitake begins lightly sucking on the head before bobbing back down. Suddenly, Shunsui realizes that he's wasting time and puts three of his own fingers in his mouth. When he's sure the fingers are wet enough, he grips Ukitake's ass with his dry hand and readies two of his slick fingers at his friend's entrance, "There's really no…reason to waste…th-this (moan) position."

Before Ukitake has time to question this statement, the eighth Captain quickly slides two of his fingers into the ass in front of him catching the thirteenth Captain by surprise, "Shunsui! A little warning next time!"

The Squad Eight Captain smirks as he begins moving his fingers in and out slowly, "I thought you liked it when I was spontaneous?"

Ukitake rolls his eyes as his mouth returns to its previous work as he begins bobbing to the same rhythm as Shunsui's fingers sliding into him. When the white haired shinigami begins rocking back against Shunsui's fingers, the eighth Captain inserts a third finger causing Ukitake to groan in turn making Shunsui groan from the vibrations stimulating his already very well taken care of cock. He tires to keep up with Ukitake's very satisfying tongue movements and knows exactly when he succeeds by the sharp intake of breath from the thirteenth Captain, "I knew I'd find it eventually…I always do."

As Shunsui's finger move at a more vigorous pace so do the movements of Ukitake's mouth and tongue until the eighth Captain lets out an urgent moan, stopping all movement with his fingers, but not removing them, "St-stop, Ju! Stop, stop, stop!"

The white haired shinigami looks over his shoulder at the very flustered man beneath him, "Already? I just started."

"You greatly underestimate your ability to give a blow job." He finally removes his fingers, but stops Ukitake from changing positions, "Don't get up."

Ukitake shoots his best friend a confused look over his shoulder, "Why not? Are we going to sit like this all day?"

The bearded man laughs at his lover's question, "No, all I need you to do is sit back."

"But…"

"Don't question it, Ju." He places his hands on either side of the thirteenth Captain's ass and pulls him closer to his face, "You'll like it…I promise."

Ukitake lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay, but you know I hate it whenever you boss me around." The white haired man finally sits back as he was asked and immediately feels his best friend's warm, wet tongue circle his entrance. The thirteenth Captain gasps and sits up at first from the new sensation, but realizes the sensation actually felt pleasurable and returns to his previous position. When Shunsui sees that his lover isn't opposed to his actions, he circles the entrance with his tongue once more before inserting the appendage into the trembling Captain, "M-more, Shunsui!"

As the eighth Captain continues his assault on his friend's quivering opening, Ukitake lets out the most delicious sounds he's ever heard panting for 'more' and 'deeper'. The bearded shinigami could tell the thirteenth Captain was enjoying every minute of it even if he hadn't been making those lovely moans and sighs by the drops of fluid he felt dripping onto his bare skin coming from the writhing man on top of him.

"I…I can't (moan)…wait any…longer! Shunsui…I n-need…(sigh) I need you…s-so badly!" Ukitake throws his head back and lets out a particularly long groan before sitting up and turning around to finally face Shunsui.

Shunsui smiles at the flushed face of his long time friend, "I told you you'd like it."

"Yes, well, I'm going to enjoy this even more." The thirteenth Captain snatches up the little tube that Shunsui had placed on the floor beside them and hastily opens it releasing some of its content into his palm. He rubs his hands together and coats the eighth Captain's length torturously slow causing a groan to escape the said Captain's throat.

"Oh gods, Ju…hurry, I want it so bad." The dark haired man closes his eyes and waits anxiously for the next stroke of his lover's hand.

Ukitake runs his hand up and down the shaft a few more times assuring that it's well lubricated, "What do you want, Shunsui? I need to hear it."

"I…I want to be…inside you." He opens his eyes and moves his hips up to meet the pale hand teasing him, "I want you to…to ride me."

The thirteenth Captain smiles a lustful smile, one that only Shunsui ever got the pleasure of seeing, "You want me to ride you, what?"

"I-I want you…to ride me…p-please!" He lets out a very uncharacteristic whimper, but a whimper that he knows will turn the thirteenth Captain more than he already is.

Ukitake finally releases Shunsui's cock and positions his entrance over the throbbing head, "Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I possibly refuse?"

The pale Captain slides himself down Shunsui's cock, sheathing it inside him in one quick movement causing both shinigami to let out a satisfied sigh. Ukitake closes his eyes and wiggles slightly to help accommodate the large intrusion resting inside him. When the white haired man opens his eyes again, he lifts his ass up and slides back down impaling himself on the rigid member of his best friend.

Shunsui places his hands on the bouncing Soul Reaper's hips to help anchor himself to something as he lifts his own hips to thrust deeper inside his lover, "You feel…just as (gasp)…w-wonderful and warm…as the…as the first time, Ju!"

Ukitake's only response is a very loud and blissful groan at the feeling of riding his best friend like there were no tomorrow. The pale man finally manages to position himself at just the right angle to have the head of Shunsui's cock hit him in just the right spot, "Oh! S-so good!"

"Faster, Ju! I…I'm almost…there!" The larger man grips Ukitake's hips hard as he thrusts upward with more force, "Oh, fuck…I'm so…close!"

Sweat drips from Ukitake's face and lands on the friend below him as he shakes his head, "D-don't…cum yet! Cum with…m-me!"

"I don't think…I can (sigh)…hold it!"

The white haired Soul Reaper grinds himself roughly against Shunsui's twitching arousal, "Just…just a little bit (moan)…longer!"

Shunsui groans at being denied orgasm as he releases Ukitake's hips with one hand, grabs his friend's neglected cock, and begins pumping it vigorously trying to bring the thirteenth Captain to climax. Ukitake lets out a groan as the calloused thumb of his lover brushes across the sensitive head of his cock, "I can't…hold it, Ju! I-I'm cumming!"

Just as Shunsui spills himself inside the gyrating man above him with an ecstatic sound, the said gyrating man shoots his orgasm onto Shunsui's hand and chest as his muscles clench tightly around the eighth Captain's cock milking him of even more of his essence.

Finally, the thirteenth Captain collapses onto Shunsui's chest as the two men desperately try to catch their breath. Ukitake eventually moves to lay beside Shunsui on the floor and turns his head to look at his sweaty, naked friend, "You've never done that with your tongue before."

The eighth Captain returns his equally sweaty and naked friend's gaze, "Did you like it?"

Ukitake nods, "Yes, I liked it very much."

A satisfied smile forms on Shunsui's face at knowing his actions pleased his long time lover, "Someone from Eleventh Company told me his boyfriend liked it."

"Eleventh Company, really?"

"Yeah, I helped him out a while back." They lay in silence for a long time not wanting to think about the humongous stack of papers waiting for them when Shunsui finally speaks, "Don't get me wrong, I love the horny you, but what got you all hot and bothered? We've been doing this for a long time and this is the first time you've ever initiated things."

"Oh, you think so?" He smiles at the confused expression on Shunsui's face, "Think back to the first time we ever had sex. Do you remember?" The bearded man nods and Ukitake continues, "That one instance will answer your question and prove you wrong." He snuggles closer to Shunsui on the floor and the larger man wraps him in an embrace, "So, Shunsui, what were we doing that day?"

The eighth Captain thinks for a moment before speaking, "We'd just returned to the dorm after training with old man Yama."

Ukitake nods, "That's right…then what happened?"

"I had to finish assignments for three classes that were due the next day and you were already finished as always." He stops his reminiscing and tries to think about what happened next.

Ukitake gives him a smirk, "And, what did you do while you worked?"

"Well, let's see…I didn't talk or eat or drink…hmm, I just worked."

The thirteenth Captain shoots him a very naughty look, "Yeah, you did…you worked so hard."

"Wait a minute." A very curious expression appears on Shunsui's face, "You mean to tell me that you get off on watching me work?"

"And, why shouldn't I?" He sits up and glares at his best friend, "The way you twist your hair around your finger and chew on your bottom lip." The white haired Captain lets out a contented sigh, "Your eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and the way your fingers grip that pen it's just all so…arousing."

An amused smile spreads across the eighth Captain's face, "All these years and I never knew you were such a weirdo."

Ukitake lets out an offended sound, "I am not a weirdo! Now, finish the story…what happened next?"

Shunsui gathers his thoughts and finally continues, "I worked for several hours and then you came over to me and started offering me food and drink, but when I said I didn't want any you…" A look of realization appears on the dark haired man's face, "You started flirting with me!"

A huge grin erupts over Ukitake's features, "And, when you kissed me, I let it happen and then you draped me over my writing desk and you had your way with me…repeatedly."

"You mean you planned for that to happen?" His eyes widen in shock at his best friend's centuries old confession.

"Well, of course I planned it. I'd been wanting to have sex with you for weeks. I just let you think it was your idea." The white haired shinigami almost laughs at his best friend's bewildered expression.

Shunsui shakes his head in disbelief, "You sneaky bastard."

"Don't act as if you didn't like it." The thirteenth Captain's eyes roam over the still naked body of his lover and he feels the blood rush back to his groin, "In fact, just thinking about that day makes me want you all over again."

The eighth Captain's mouth drops open at his best friend's words, "R-really? You wanna go again?"

Ukitake nods as he crawls on top of his friend and begins kissing his neck, "Why shouldn't I want to go again?" He looks into Shunsui's eyes with that same lustful look as earlier, "Nanao has been keeping you away from me all week and I'm just making up for lost time."

The bearded shinigami lets out an appreciative sigh, but his face doesn't mimic the appreciation, "I love this side of you, but have you forgotten that never ending pile of brain numbing work on the desk?"

The white haired man pokes his lips out in a pout, something he knows is hard for the eighth Captain to resist, "I said I'd help you with it. Just a few more minutes won't hurt anything."

Shunsui closes his eyes to the pouting face, "You don't seem to realize just how much paperwork I've procrastinated."

Ukitake brings his mouth down to Shunsui's ear causing the larger man open his eyes as the thirteenth Captain begins to speak, "I'll let you do it from behind." He feels a shiver go through the eighth Captain's body at his proposition.

"You never let me do it from behind." Shunsui feels himself begin to get hard again just from thinking about what his friend had offered.

"I'm willing to make an exception for today." He bites the lobe of the eighth Captain's ear as he grinds their bare erections together causing a groan to escape both of them.

When the larger man regains his composure he tries to form the words for his next question, "When you say from behind you mean…"

"I mean, me on all fours on the floor like an animal while you fill me up." He smiles when he feels Shunsui's breathing stop for a moment, "Well?"

The dark haired shinigami smiles as he begins breathing again, "When you talk dirty like that how can I say no?"

The pale Captain smiles at Shunsui's compliance as he removes himself from lying on his friend and crosses the room where he gets on his hands and knees as promised. Shunsui stands up, walking closer to his friend as he bites his bottom lip from the sight in front of him. Considering they'd just had sex, he didn't need to prep his friend again, but he does rub a little more of the lubricant onto himself just to be safe.

"Oh, Ju, you look so fucking hot right now." He grabs the smaller man's hips as he licks his full lips.

The thirteenth Captain's body shudders when he feels his lover's large hands rest on his already bruised hips, "All at once, Shunsui. You know how I like it."

"Oh, I know that the dignified, respected, always professional Captain of Squad Thirteen likes it rough and just can't wait for me to take him all at once." The eighth Captain can't stop the smile that forms on his face as he hears an impatient, lusty 'yes' escape his usually reserved friend's lips. Finally, Shunsui spreads his lover's cheeks apart and buries his entire length inside the pale Captain in one thrust.

The thirteenth Captain lets out a loud groan at the sudden entrance of his best friend's cock, "Do it hard, Shunsui."

Not needing to be told more than once the bearded Soul Reaper pulls out and thrusts back in with as much force as he can manage without hurting his friend, "It just…blows my (gasp) mind…at h-how tight (moan)…you are even though…even though we just (gasp)…fucked."

"F-faster! D-don't stop!" Ukitake begins pushing back to meet Shunsui's thrusts until they find the perfect rhythm.

"Have I ever…stopped and (gasp)…left you unsatisfied (sigh)…before?" He thrusts a little harder as he pulls his friend's ass closer and farther down his shaft trying to find that spot inside his white haired lover that will make said lover feel extremely good.

"N-no, you've…never not…(moan) satisfied me!"

"Then why…would I…stop now?" With the next snap of his hips he feels the thirteenth Captain's entrance contract slightly and he hears the sound he'd been waiting for.

"Th-there…right there! More, please!"

Once Shunsui found that magical spot, it wouldn't take either of them very much longer, "I-I'm…about to (moan)…" The white haired man doesn't say anything, but Shunsui can tell he's close by the way his body moves. The dark haired man reaches around Ukitake's waist and grabs the thirteenth Captain's weeping cock and pumps it roughly.

Ukitake lets out a grateful sigh at his friend's assistance, "I'm cumming!"

As soon as those words leave the pale Captain's lips, he cums into the hand of the eighth Captain and onto the floor beneath him as his inner walls clamp down forcefully around Shunsui's aching cock causing the larger man to groan as his orgasm erupts into his lover. Before either of them have a chance to recover or even move, they hear the door open to reveal Nanao looking down at a manual.

"Captain, I know you told me to stay home and I am going back, but…" The Lieutenant finally looks up to see the two Captain's still connected with her Captain still gripping the other Captain's now softening cock and the both of them have 'deer in the headlights' looks on their faces, "C-captain!" She quickly drops the manual and covers her eyes with her hands as she turns around, "I am so sorry! I…I didn't realize you were taking a break! G-good evening, Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake's cheeks turn pink as he responds, "The same, Lieutenant Ise."

"I'll just give the two of you a moment." She quickly opens the door and hurries outside.

The two Captains quickly separate from each other and Shunsui stands up, grabbing his robe to cover himself and begins shoving the now standing Ukitake towards the bathroom, "You go get in the shower and I'll clean this place up, calm Nanao down, and see what she wanted."

"But, Shunsui…"

"No buts, Ju. Just get in there." He pushes the thirteenth Captain all the way to the bathroom door and then begins walking to the front door to explain everything to Nanao, but Ukitake calls him again.

"Shunsui?"

He turns to look at his naked and bruised friend, "What is it, Ju?"

A particularly perverted expression plays across the pale man's face, "Will you join me when you're done with all that?"

"Again?" Shunsui wasn't complaining, but his friend had never been this insatiable before.

"We are making up for lost time, remember?" He winks at the stunned eighth Captain before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shunsui quickly forgets his horny friend as he steps outside and receives a hard slap to the face by his Lieutenant. He reaches up to massage his stinging cheek, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I think the question should be 'Why didn't I do it sooner'?" Her face turns red at the memory of the two Captains in such an intimate position, "I can't believe you would talk Captain Ukitake into doing… 'that' when you know you have work to do!"

"But, it was his idea!" He says this in his best whiny voice.

She gives him a stern look, "I should slap you again for that lie."

He holds his hands up to shield himself, but Nanao doesn't hit him again, "I'm telling the truth. I will admit that he had to drag me out of bed and hide my sake, but after that I worked. I would still be working if he hadn't grabbed me…through my pants! How could I say no to that?"

An expression of disbelief crosses her features, "I cannot believe my Captain is standing here lying to me." She holds up a hand to stop his rebuttal, "I know that Captain Ukitake loves you and I know that the two of you do… 'that', but I cannot believe that you would have the nerve to take advantage of him when I personally asked him to help make sure you did your work."

"But, I'm telling you that it wasn't like that." He gives her a defeated look, but continues to try and convince her, "He said that watching me work turned him on."

She blinks a few times at this comment, "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard and…you know what, I'm done arguing with you. I will be here at eight a.m. sharp to retrieve that paperwork and it had better be done!"

He looks down at the ground like a little kid being scolded by his mother, "Okay." He finally looks at her again as she adjusts her glasses, "Why did you come by anyway?"

Her face reddens again, "To check on you and to see how Captain Ukitake was doing, but I see that the both of you were having a great time!"

Before Shunsui can say anything, Nanao flash steps away leaving him standing by himself. He walks back inside and even though he'd just gotten slapped and reprimanded for having sex with his fellow Captain while he should have been working, that didn't stop him from walking into the shower. It definitely didn't stop him from shoving Ukitake against the shower wall and entering him for the third time that day as the white haired man wrapped his pale legs around the eighth Captain's waist. It most certainly didn't stop him from having a third orgasm that day as well as help the other man achieve the same.

When the shower is over and they're both dressed, Shunsui gives Ukitake a very worried look, "No more fooling around…literally. If you ever want to have sex again then we have to finish this paperwork, otherwise, I think Nanao might castrate me."

"We'll get it done, Shunsui. Can we eat first? I'm starving."

The bearded man gives him an appalled look, "Did we switch places today or something?"

Ukitake lets out an irritated sigh, "Fine, we can work first."

The eighth Captain halves the stack and gives a half to Ukitake, "And, don't even look over here while I'm working."

At some point in the middle of the night all the paperwork gets finished and because of the late hour, Ukitake decides it best to spend the night. The two shinigami lie down on Shunsui's futon not speaking for a long time, but eventually Shunsui breaks the silence, "You know, aside from the speed writing that almost broke my wrist and Nanao slapping me, today was a pretty good day." The thirteenth Captain doesn't say anything, but only smiles as Shunsui continues talking, "I got a blow job, you rode me, I got to do you from behind, and go at it in the shower. Today would've been perfect if that paperwork hadn't been in the way."

"You seem to be forgetting that paperwork is what started all this." He lays his head on Shunsui's chest and the eighth Captain puts an arm around his friend.

"You're right!" He lets out a soft chuckle, "I should be thanking that paperwork."

"Well, you know what they say, Shunsui. A little work goes a long way." Ukitake smiles as his hand snakes down to cup Shunsui's crotch through the thin fabric of his pajamas making the eighth Captain flinch, "A very long way. Now, what's say we make the night as wonderful as the day?"

Shunsui returns the smile as he begins helping Ukitake undress, "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

The white haired Soul Reaper shakes his head, "No, but you can show me."

"With pleasure." They eventually find themselves naked and making love for the fourth time that day.

The next morning, Ukitake finds himself being shaken awake, but when he opens his eyes he's surprised to see Nanao's face, "Good morning, Captain Ukitake. Sorry to wake you, but I'm here for the Captain's paperwork. I would ask him, but he's a grumpy bear when he wakes up in the morning."

"Tell me about it." The thirteenth Captain rubs the sleep from his eyes and points out where the papers are. When Nanao returns from gathering the papers, Ukitake decides to clear things up about yesterday, "Um, Lieutenant?"

She turns to look at him, "Yes, Captain?"

"Don't be so hard on Shunsui about yesterday." He takes a deep breath. "It really was my idea."

She gives him a skeptical look, "Did he tell you to say that? That is unbelievable!"

"But…"

"You don't have to lie for him, Captain. Although, it's needless to say that you won't be asked to baby-sit anymore." She picks up the papers and gives Ukitake a very rare smile.

"Of course not." He lowers his gaze defeated.

"Have a nice day, Captain Ukitake."

Before he can respond, the Eighth Squad Lieutenant is already gone and he feels a warm set of arms wrap around his waist from behind, "I'm a grumpy bear, huh?"

Ukitake smiles as he sinks into the embrace, "You usually are."

"How could I possibly be grumpy after the day I had yesterday?" He moves the thirteenth Captain's long white hair out of the way and begins kissing the back of his pale neck.

Ukitake indulges in the kiss for a moment, but realizes he'd better get back to his own squad and pulls away, "Stop, Shunsui…I don't have time today."

The dark haired man frowns as he continues to hold on to Ukitake's waist, "And, my best friend is back to his normal unhorny self."

"Did you think I'd be horny forever?" He attempts to escape his large friend's hold, but ends up being pulled in closer to him.

"Come on, Ju! It'd be a great way to start out the day." He places one of his legs over the squirming thirteenth Captain's body to hold him in place.

Ukitake growls in annoyance as he desperately tries to get away, but stops when he feels the other's arousal pressing into his back, "Shunsui! I can feel that!"

"I know you can feel it. I did it own purpose for the sake of you feeling it." The eighth Captain finally manages to grab the semi-hard cock of his white haired friend causing the said friend to moan against his better judgment.

"Sh-Shunsui, I have to get back to my squad. Kiyone will come by my room with my medicine and if I'm not waiting for her she'll follow my reiatsu here and if we're 'together' she will not react as calmly as Nanao." The pale man moans again as Shunsui begins stroking his friend's ever hardening cock.

Shunsui smiles at the sounds he is eliciting from his friend, "Come on, Ju. I can tell you want it. You're already hard and moaning."

The thirteenth Captain secretly did want it, but knew better considering his squad had been without him for a whole day and he wasn't even sick, but instead of fighting the eighth Captain off he only tries to hold back his moans of pleasure as Shunsui quickens the pace of his stroking, "It's not…(moan) a matter of…of whether I…w-want it (sigh) or not…it's…" The smaller man finally gives up and thrust into the hand around him, "Oh, don't stop!"

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way."

After their quick morning sex session, Ukitake quickly redresses and leaves the Squad Eight barracks. Once outside, he realizes he has time to just walk back to his home instead of using flash step. He only meets a few other shinigami this early in the morning, but those few shinigami give him very strange looks. Once he's almost to his destination, he hears a familiar voice calling him.

"Captain Ukitake?" The blonde third seat Kiyone Kotetsu waves to her Captain almost spilling what's on the tray she's carrying, "Why are you out so early? I was just bringing your medicine to your room."

"Good morning, Kiyone. I was just taking a walk." He notices the disbelieving look on her face, but he doesn't understand why it's there.

She giggles, "Walking from the Squad Eight barracks, Captain?"

"Why would I be walking from there so early in the morning?" He begins to make his way closer to her and he notices the amused gleam in her eyes.

"For starters, you didn't come back last night after assisting Captain Kyoraku with his work, but even if I didn't know that it's still quite obvious, sir." Her cheeks turn pink when his gaze questions her, "What I mean is that you have sex hair and your brow is still a little sweaty. Not to mention, your robe is on inside out and you're missing your left tabi."

The white (sex) haired shinigami looks down to see that Kiyone was very right about his appearance. It was no wonder all the other shinigami he met that morning had given him odd looks, "Oh, dear…I-I didn't realize."

The blonde third seat holds in a laugh, "There's no need to be embarrassed Captain. Sex is a natural thing after all, but perhaps you should come inside anyway."

Ukitake nods as he and the third seat walk inside. Kiyone doesn't say anything more about the situation as she gives her Captain his daily medicine (which was something she and Sentaro had fought to be able to do and she had out argued him in the end), "Thank you, Kiyone and I must apologize for my appearance."

She smiles, "You're welcome, Captain and think no more about it." She picks up the empty tray and looks at her Captain, "Do you need anything else, Captain?"

"Perhaps, you could open the door and let Captain Kyoraku in. He never has been able to hide his reiatsu from me. Not to mention, it's rude to eavesdrop." A small smirk appears on Ukitake's face when Kiyone opens the door to reveal Shunsui standing on the other side.

"Thanks, Kiyone, but I just dropped by to return this." He holds up Ukitake's missing tabi with a devious smile on his face.

The thirteenth Captain averts his gaze from the tabi and looks at Kiyone, "Would you excuse us, Kiyone?"

She nods, "Of course, Captain…good morning, Captain Kyoraku."

He tips his hat in response as she walks by and leaves the house, "Having a little trouble dressing yourself this morning, Ju?"

"You hid that tabi from me and you failed to mention that my clothes were inside out." He shoots the eighth Captain an accusing look.

Shunsui responds with a look of indifference, "And, what if I did?"

Ukitake closes the distance between them and grabs the tabi from him, throwing it across the room, "That would mean you're being a bad boy and bad boys must be punished."

An amused smile tugs at the corners of the eighth Captain's lips, "What kind of punishment?"

The white haired Soul Reaper licks his lips, "Only the best kind."

Lucky for Kiyone, she was well out of earshot before round two of morning sex began, but unlucky for third seat Sentaro Kotsubaki who just happened to walk in during a very private moment for the two Captains.

The End.

Started: 3/7/2012

Finished: 4/2/2012

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? I know it wasn't gold or anything, but I wouldn't post it if I didn't at least think it was decent. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for spending your time reading it. As always, love ya!<p> 


End file.
